Reservasi
by dinodeer
Summary: Hari itu Daniel memesan restoran untuk merayakan tahun keempat ia berpacaran dengan Minhyun. Ini mungkin hanya cerita makan malam biasa, mungkin. Daniel x Minhyun. Nielhwang


**Reservasi**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1200 Words**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hai sayang."

Sebuah sapaan yang masuk ke telinga Minhyun langsung membuat dirinya tersenyum. Ia menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri bersandar di tiang penyangga gedungnya dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Hai Niel _Hyung_!" Sapanya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kekasihnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya. "Aku kangeeeen." Rengeknya, tidak peduli pada imagenya sebagai sekretaris direktur yang terkenal kejam.

Kekasihnya yang bernama Daniel itu langsung tertawa kecil dan mengecupi pelipis Minhyun.

"Kita baru tidak bertemu dua hari dan kau berubah menjadi manis seperti ini? Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering pergi."

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Daniel. "Jadi aku selama ini tidak manis?"

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak manis, tapi super sangat manis sekaliiii." Jawab Daniel sambil menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka. "Oh iya, bunga untuk manisku."

"Tapi aku kan pria, kenapa kau berikan aku bunga?" tanya Minhyun.

"Oh jadi kau tidak ingin bunga? Baiklah aku akan berikan ini pada Ji-"

Mata Minhyun terbelalak. "Ti-tdak boleh! Bunganya kan milikku!" kilah Minhyun langsung merebut bunga pemberian Daniel.

Daniel hanya terkekeh kecil. "Hahaha bercanda Minyuuuun, bunga ini kan memang milikmuuuu."

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo kita makan malam." Minhyun meraih tangan itu, "eung, ayo." Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil Daniel yang terparkir di halaman perusahaan.

"Oh, kita akan makan dimana?"

"Untuk merayakan tahun ke empat kita tentu harus di restoran favorit kita, kan?"

"Oh di Twilight?" tanya Minhyun antusias.

"Iya, di Twilight, di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu." Jawab Daniel.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan mereka berdua yang cukup konyol. Saat itu ia masih berusia 23 tahun dan ibunya selalu membuatnya harus menghadiri kencan yang disiapkan oleh ibunya. Saat itu ia tengah kencan dengan seorang gadis muda, cantik dan cerdas, namun ternyata gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan akhirnya pamit pada Minhyun setelah 10 menit duduk bersama. Hidangan pembuka saja belum datang dan ia sudah ditinggal begitu saja.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Saat itulah matanya bertatapan dengan Daniel yang berada di meja yang ada dihadapannya. Daniel memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Setelah percakapan sok dekat antar mereka –Daniel baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang hamil oleh pria lain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan bersama saja. Tak disangka pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu adalah direktur perusahaan dimana Minhyun baru saja mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaannya kesana.

Sejak saat itulah mereka pun dekat. Empat bulan setelah pertemuan itu mereka pun berpacaran. Minhyun yang memang sudah berpengalaman setelah dua tahun langsung diangkat menjadi sekretaris Daniel. Dan hubungan itu pun masih berjalan sampai sekarang.

"Meja untuk 2 orang?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Kami sudah membuat reservasi." Jawab Daniel.

"Atas nama siapa Tuan?"

"Atas nama Minhyun."

Pelayan pria itu langsung meneliti tulisan yang ada dihadapannya. "Oh, atas nama Kang Minhyun? silahkan masuk Tuan-Tuan."

Minhyun mendelik. "Kang Minhyun?"

"Sstt sudah sayang ayo masuk saja."

Daniel langsung mendorong punggung kekasihnya masuk ke dalam restoran. Setelah berhasil duduk dan memesan makanan, Minhyun langsung menatap Daniel tajam.

"Kang Minhyun?"

"Iya, ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Daniel dengan polosnya.

Minhyun berdecak. "Melamarsajabelum." Gerutunya pelan dengan suara rendah.

"Kau mengatakan apa sayang?" tanya Daniel.

Minhyun tersenyum canggung. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ya." Ujarnya, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Daniel, Minhyun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan cepat ke toilet.

"Hahhh, apa-apaan sih Niel _Hyung_ , kenapa harus memakai marga dia coba." Gerutunya sambil mencuci tangannya. Namun gerakan mencuci tangannya terhenti dan ia tiba-tiba saja mengulum senyum yang tercetak di bibir tipisnya, rona merah juga terlihat samar di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutunya. Namun rona merah dan senyuman itu masih terpampang disana.

Minhyun menarik napas pelan dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar karena perbuatan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Daniel jadi besar kepala karena Minhyun tersipu hanya karena nama marga. Setelah ia tenang, ia pun berjalan menuju mejanya dimana Daniel terlihat tengah menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali, makanan pembuka sudah datang." Ujar Daniel. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, ayo kita makan."

Mereka pun menyantap _croque monsier_ yang menjadi makanan pembuka mereka dengan diisi cerita humor Daniel mengenai perjalanan kerja dua harinya ke Jeju. Minhyun menimpalinya dengan cerita tentang dirinya sendiri selama dua hari ditinggal Daniel –err, ini permintaan Daniel dan setelah pria dengan pundak lebar itu tahu kekasihnya baik-baik saja selama ia pergi ia jadi cemberut.

"Ck, Kang Choding."

"Ck, Kang Choding." Timpal Daniel.

Minhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau menghina dirimu sendiri? Aku sungguh terkesan."

Daniel ikut tertawa. "Bukan, aku menertawakan dirimu, kau kan Kang Minhyun." godanya. Minhyun berdecak pelan dengan rona merah tipis di pipi dan telinganya.

Makan malam pun berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke hidangan penutup yaitu _lime souffle_ beserta es krim raspberry yang membuat Minhyun tersenyum gembira. Mereka masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka sampai Minhyun menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di _lime souffle_ nya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya.

Tangan kecilnya langsung menarik sesuatu yang ternyata adalah gulungan kecil dari kertas. Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa restoran berkelas sampai membuat kesalahan seperti ini? Pikirnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Err... kertas?"

"Coba lihat apa ada tulisan disana?" tanya Daniel lagi.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Kenapa Daniel lebih penasaran dengan kertas itu dibandingkan dengan memanggil pelayan dan menanyakan tentang kesalahan fatal ini? Tapi karena Daniel terlihat penasaran sekali, Minhyun pun akhirnya membuka gulungan tersebut.

 _Ada sebuah hadiah spesial dariku untukmu di es krimnya, selamat tahun ke empat sayang._

 _-D-_

Pipi Minhyun memerah membaca isi surat yang ternyata dari kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap Daniel yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, membuat wajah dan telinganya semakin memerah.

"Coba makan es krimnya Minyunnie." Pinta Daniel.

Minhyun pun mengangguk dengan pikiran yang menebak-nebak apakah hadiah yang ingin Daniel berikan padanya? Ukuran es krimnya cukup kecil dan tentu saja hanya barang-barang kecil yang bisa ditutupi oleh es krim itu. Sebuah nama benda tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Minhyun, namun segera ia singkirkan karena ia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi.

Setelah beberapa suapan ia merasakan sendok es krimnya menyentuh sesuatu yang padat dan terdengar sebuah suara 'ting'.

Daniel masih tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Dada Minhyun berdebar dengan cepat.

Dengan sendok es krimnya Minhyun menyingkirkan sisa eskrim untuk melihat benda apakah itu. Ia mengulum senyumnya saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran tersimpan disana diselimuti es krim raspberri.

Minhyun menatap Daniel tidak percaya. "Kang Daniel i-ini a-"

Daniel tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menghentikan ucapan Minhyun dengan telunjuknya. Ia kemudian berjalan mengambil cincin yang berada di mangkuk itu dengan tangannya. Setelah itu ia berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan kiri Minhyun.

"Hwang Minhyun yang aku cintai, ayo kita menikah!" ujar Daniel bersemangat. Belum lagi senyum itu masih belum pudar dari wajahnya.

Daniel tiba-tiba langsung memasang cincin itu di jari manis Minhyun.

"Hei!"

"Oke kita akan menikah, sebaiknya dipercepat, kalau bisa minggu depan?"

Minhyun membelalakan matanya kemudian tertawa. "Hei, _kiddo_ aku bahkan belum menjawab lamaranmu."

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi oke, biarkan aku mendengarnya."

"Mana cincin yang satu lagi? Aku kan bisa menjawabnya sambil memasangkannya padamu." Timpal Minhyun.

Daniel mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk jari manis yang sudah terpasang cincin yang sama dengan yang Minhyun pakai. Minhyun tergelak tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar _overpride_!" seru Minhyun.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan menolak lamaranku?" tanya Daniel sambil berpura-pura marah.

Minhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daniel. "Kang Choding, tentu saja aku akan menerimanya!"

Mereka pun berciuman.

END

.

.

Omake

" _By the way_ Niel _Hyung_ , cincinnya lengket di jariku."

Daniel tersenyum jenaka. "Mungkin aku bisa membersihkannya-"

"Tentu saja harus ini-"

"...dengan lidahku."

Sebuah garpu pun melayang ke kepala Kang Daniel malam itu.

.

.

REAL END

.

.

Halo aku kembali dengan nielhwang juga hehe

agak aneh gitu aku bikin minhyun lebih muda dan manggil danyel hyung xD

tapi semoga suka yaaaa

sampe ketemu di fanfic selanjutnyaaa

salam nielhwang

 _dinodeer._


End file.
